User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Ko có gì là ko có gì chứ là gì me too!The others are not so good. Nè, cho hỏi tí về cái lệnh protect page đi, mình có thể protect page khỏi 1 người nào đó ko? so true yeah, nick sucks. and there voices fit too much into the characters *Bloom's voice is too strong *Stella's voice is too girly *Flora-too mature *musa-ok *tecna-too logical *aisha-too..sporty *roxy-ok reply and bye! Ví dụ như....bà ko mún con Rutchelle nói chuyện vs bà, bà có thể protect cái talkapge của bà khỏi nó chứ? Ừm, bị đang nghiên cứu về protecting đấy mừ :v Thì nghiên cứu nó hoạt động ra seo thoy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6f_Alw0rrs Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa Shirou là The Yuki là Snow White no Prnicess là gì tự bik wa là Is Là The Snow White Princess Is... :v Bó tay, lên wiki dò cho lành :v Oh... Ok... NTA65bz (talk) 14:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose.....there is something wrong with my talk boxes.Would you mind if you check and correct it and tell me what errors did I did?? Go here. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 15:30, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Giọng thở là seo ??? :v ờ mà có gì hem? Giọng thở cho nó thực tế :v Cái đó tui ko bik, giọng Luka do Matchia làm, tui mần cha Gakupo vs GUMI thoy, xong Matchia đưa file VSQX của Luka cho tui, nhờ tui kiểm tra lỗi và phân giải giai đoạn cuối :v Đã nói rùi mà, tui sẽ làm cho đàng hoàng, yên tâm, tui sẽ ráng làm hết cho Vậy mún làm giọng Luka seo, ngọt hơn? Trầm hơn? Làm cho sexy hơn phải hem, đc :3 Vật vã??? Luka vốn sexy mừ, làm cho sexy nữa thì mấy đứa con trai phải vừa nghe vừa cầm cục nước đá bỏ áo cho nó mát, nóng chết :v Mà tự dưng vật vả chuyện gì @@ Trời ơi chuyện đó có gì đâu vật vã, tui ráng làm cho bà là đc rồi Bên tặng chuyện gì mà vật vả??? Hả, 1 đống là seo, giải thích rõ hơn tí nữa đi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKcqCoaAhzA&feature=youtu.be Nghe đi cho bớt xoắn :v Chắc bà cũng ko hứng thú gì với 3 cái này, nhưng fan Sailor Moon thì đây tui share news cho thoy Thương hiệu mĩ phẩm của Bandai, Creer Beaute tiếp tục ra mắt dòng sản phẩm Miracle Romance cho Mĩ Phẩm Sailor Moon. Đầu tháng này, hàng đã công bố việc phát hành Miracle Romance Shining Moon Powder và vài ngày sau, họ thông báo ra mắt bộ sưu tập thứ hai là bộ móng tay Miracle Romance Sailor Moon. Bộ sưu tập này dựa trên gậy chuyển đổi của 4 Sailor Senshi. Mỗi loại sơn đại diện cho màu sắc của mỗi Senshi: xanh cho Sailor Mercury, đỏ cho Sailor Mars, xanh lá cho Sailor Jupiter và cam cho Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon không có một cây gậy nhất định nhưng được lấy màu hồng làm đại diện. Bên cạnh đó, bộ sản phẩm còn kèm theo các hộp đánh bóng móng sau khi đeo. Mĩ phẩm Sailor Moon đã phát hành các sản phẩm dựa trên series Sailor Moon để kỉ niệm 20 năm ra mắt bộ manga và anime của Takeuchi Naoko. Bộ móng Miracle Romance sẽ được mở pre-order vào thứ 4 lúc 10am trên Premium Bandai với giá 5,250 yen (1,144,000 vnd). Ko những bà mà tui cũng chẳng hứng thú gì đâu, tui là con trai mà Ừ... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uudmtJ_4wQM Dạo này group song ít quá..... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-9HoxDs6A4&feature=related Nghe hơi nhức não Nghe Cô Gái Biển Sâu cho lành http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrCTezcTGUg&feature=plcp Bài của Lily hay Còn bài nào nổi nổi có PV nữa hem? Recover gì? Oh, okay :) Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 10:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Có mún tui xài MEIKO V3 cho cover của bà hem? Nè, dạo này Disney Fairies Wiki seo òi? Fan ghét ổng đơn giản vì ổng ko illust cho các VOCALOID khác, 1 số composer cũng đã từng mời ổng illust cho Series của mình và ổng ko đồng ý, tui gặp ổng hoài chứ gì Seo mà bực, chia sẽ đi, để trong lòng chi cho nóng Tui hỉu chuyện òi, cách tốt nhất là bà wiki nào có bà làm admin, bà blocked nó 999999 Years lun cho lành Chảnh gì đâu ^^, gặp ổng để phỏng vấn cho làng Otaku Việt Nam mừ, vả lại, ổng là hàng xóm tui @@ Làm cái nghề tủi thân, qua Nhật mà toàn dựa vào tiếng Anh TT^TT, đang học Kanakata qua MoeKana đây Ừ thì seo ko block mà bà còn chờ đợi gì nữa Block nó ra khỏi Facebook lun cho lành, mấy đứa như nó đm gặp bố tán vỡ mồm :v, ko nói rõ, tưởng bà kêu tôi chảnh Bỏ tiền ra mua cuốn MoeKana - sách học tiếng Nhật dành cho Otaku TT^TT Lặn lội qua Nhật tự dưng lại mua đồ thường :v, thiên đường Otatrym thì phải kiếm cái gì ngon ngon chứ :3 Down IDM về xài, nhanh, gọn, lẹ :v http://www.clipconverter.cc/ Nói xui de , tui chết tui về tui ám bà Cái link tui đưa bà nó tiện lợi nhìu mặt lắm.... FLV, MP4, mún định dạng kiểu gì cũng đc, nó tiện http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-qkOhDNfq0 Tada http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7s43uhxT-w Quá khen :v Dùng FB đăng nhập đc đó, hoạt động giống Yotube nhưng hơi lạ thoy Chứ bà yêu cầu bài đó của Miku HD mà Cái đó làm gì có PV, bản của Luka mới là Official PV, Miku ổng chỉ release MP3 thoy mừ Illust cho bài đó tên Moka Bản của Miku đúng hơn là bản đầu, sau này thấy Miku ko hợp mới sang Luka đó chứ có gì đặc biệt đâu, giống cái hồi nãy tui đưa thoy mà Có 2 Night Series, 1 series nói về buổi tối, 1 series nói về câu chuyện cô bé lạc rừng, mún nói tới cái nào Night Series thì chả nói về cái gì, nói về Vocaloid và 1 đêm tuyệt vời của họ, Luka Luka Night Fever là bài dẫn đầu Ngiht Series kia thì câu chuyện hơi loạn, rắc rối như lão già mothy ấy Oh,ok......sorry. http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 13:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Anyway Thanx for fixing my talk boxes:D http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 13:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh,ok...:) http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/3/33/Jasmine%28B2W2%29Sprite.gif june;)fly with me http://images.wikia.com/winxclubfanon/images/5/51/CynthiaPlatinum.gif 14:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think you mean DF wikia Rose!But yeah, you are right. But she's not the only one who does that. Mason too!He copies of songs from disney wikia, and even infomation!' Silvermist' or also known as Sil is a fictional character in the Tinker Bell series. She is one of the major fairies in the Tinker Bell series and the Disney Fairies franchise. She is a Water Fairy and has an East Asian appearance. SEE!Compare that to disney wikia's silvermist's page. I TOLD mason, but he just said that that was accident. BTW, REMOVE them both from music category! That would be the best thing to do! Oh. Why are you so furious? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) umm..Rose, I recreated Fire Ray, because it is not a fake spell. You can hear it clearly in episode 401. WhAt did you say to Rutchelle? She didn't copy the songs from Disney wiki. She searched the songs from YouTube and she re-watched the movies using DVD. And she forgot about Disney wiki now, she is focused on Winx Magic, Winx Club Image, and your wikis. But she doesn't have time to edit bc it's school day on her place. Flora (Talk) 06:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) OK! It was in Rai, I dont watch nick's season 4. yeah, BTW, can you unlock Winter Rose,Dawn of Light,Plasma Wall and Sun Dance. I need to add pictures. can you check if they are fine? dancng.PNG|Sun Dance dawn of light.PNG pall.PNG winxter rose.PNG thanks!lock them again :D. And can you unlock constricting vines, because it does not make any sense :? can you unlock her page . could you unlock Bright Heart? Ừ, lại murder nữa, Miku giết hết nhà VOCALOID, Gakupo bị cắt cổ, thảm hại nhất :v Thấy sao? Murder gì ở đây, tui nhờ bà xem giùm cái sketch tui vẽ thoy mà 0_0 Bàn tay dơ bẩn của tui ko đáng vẽ Luka vs Gakupo Rin Len Miku Gumi only ý là ko đủ trình vẽ , Luka thì bộ áo quần, Gakupo thì bộ giáp Bà ko bik Gakupo mặc Body Suit ở trong à ??? LOL you can lock them back now, XD look what I did to them. --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Nói chung cú đó khó vẽ, vẽ Gakupo trong đồ vét tui có vẽ vài bộ, mốt úp hình lên cho bà chấm điểm =))) Yup I made it Italic title because I just found out that shows, books and movies need Italic title. I only added and done. ;) --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Lots people say that. :P Anyways, what are you doing? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thực ra thì cái hôm ăn tối chung vs Danny và Yu, họ cũng chấm điểm tui òi mà bức vẽ của tui Yu là lồng tiếng Luka, ko lẽ tui dí cái bức tranh của tui lên màn hình máy tính cho Luka chấm à Eating, watching TV and talking to you. So what time is it there? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thôi, bố GACKT bây giờ nổi như cồn, làm seo tiểu nhân đây đi gặp đc Vô ơn thiệt, ko có Yu, còn lâu mới đc Luka Project DIVA hết còn gì nữa, game mới là project mirai 2 đang ra, tui đang phỏng vấn đây :v A thing called Roti John (John Bread in English). It's like hotdog, but instead of sausages chopped meat. Wait, it's 20:38 there? It's 21:40 here! Where do you live actually? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I live in Malaysia. ^^ So how's the weather there? --Stellamusa101 - Once a Victorian, always a Victorian! 13:49, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Từ giờ mình cũng đổi tên :v, tụi nó cứ chế tên riết ra Ney, giờ đi đâu ai cũng gọi Ney, éo ai xài tên mình nữa, bỏ cmn cái tên Mason vs Thọ rồi ;v Đụng Gackt là ko phải chuyện đùa, ít nhất sếp cũng phải xắp xế cuộc gặp đàng hoàng mới gặp ổng :v